


Nueva Vida

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Kid John, Kidnapped John, Leemon, M/M, OCC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: John Blake es un muchacho muy tímido y desconfiado, que pasara cuando conozca a Batman que lo salva de un terrible accidente podrá confiar en Bruce Wayne. Slash John/Bruce mi primer fic de Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Bob Kane y Bill Finger y Christopher Nolan por el personaje de John Blake.
> 
> Mi Primer John/Bruce.

Odio mi vida, sé que debo de estar agradecido a Dios por darme la vida, y eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no con la vida que me dio al nacer en una familia en donde solo me insultan y me pegan, que hice para merecer este castigo si solo soy un niño de seis años que no sabe como defenderse del mundo. Ahora me encontraba lejos de mi hogar ya que no aguantaba mas sus maltratos hacia mi, ya no mas, prefiero vivir en la calle a que me golpeen mas, ya no resistiría mas otros de sus abusos, por eso me fui de casa, además a nadie le preocupa lo que me pase, así que me fui, ya que sabia que nadie me buscaría.

Ahora me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, tenia mucho miedo ya que yo nunca había estado aquí, y aparte de que ya había oscurecido, me apresure a salir de aquel lugar, comenzando a correr sin darme cuenta de que unos señores me seguían, yo con eso comienzo a correr deprisa, que no vi que ya estaba en la calle y un coche se avecinaba a mi yo solo me quede paralizado cerrando mis ojos esperando el golpe que venia, sin darme cuenta unos brazos me alzan deprisa antes de que el coche se acercara a mi, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un hombre disfrazado de murciélago, creo que se quien es, pero con el susto me quedo dormido en brazos de mi salvador.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede dormido, hasta que por fin desperté y lo primero que veo es una gran lámpara en el techo y eso hizo que me sobresaltara de la cama y ver en donde estaba, veo que estoy en una gran habitación, con cosas muy bonitas que nunca he visto, mesas, libros, sillones, muebles y un gran televisor en frente mió, yo estoy acostado en una gran cama y me miro y veo que tenia una pijama nueva, veo que en mi mano izquierda tenia una venda, gracias a que mis padres ayer me quemaron mi mano y todavía me dolía mucho, pero como llegue aquí lo ultimo que recuerdo es ese hombre enmascarado salvándome de una muerte asegurada.

No se cuanto fue que mire a mi alrededor asombrado que no escuche que pasos venia hasta la habitación y mi instinto fue esconderme debajo de las sabanas, cuando escucho que se detiene los pasos yo solo suspiro de alivio al parecer no iban aquí, pero sin previo aviso siento que las sabanas se van y yo solo grito de terror cerrando fuertemente mis ojos de miedo.

\- Hey tranquilo, no te haré nada malo, no voy a lastimarte – dijo una voz profunda y yo solo abro los ojos poco a poco, para ver quien me hablo y veo que es un joven como de unos veinte años para arriba tiene el cabello negro como el mió, y sus ojos iguales a los míos cafés oscuro, me miraba con preocupación en su rostro y yo no entendía el por qué se preocupaba por un niño maltratado como yo – Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne y estoy aquí para ayudarte – siguió diciendo con voz tranquila.

\- ¿Como llegue aquí? – fue lo primero que pregunte, mientras veía que Bruce se acostaba a lado de la cama y yo solo lo miro con un poco de desconfianza.

\- Pues mi amigo Batman te trajo hacia mi – contesto mirándome como analizándome.

\- Batman es el hombre disfrazado de murciélago – pregunte después de relajarme un poco, y vuelvo a ver mi mano vendada.

\- Si, ¿todavía te duele tu herida? – pregunto con voz preocupada.

\- Si, pero ya he estado acostumbrado a esa clases de lesiones – le conteste sin miedo, mientras veo como se acerca a mi, pero yo me alejo por instinto de que me hiciera daño – Y en que me vas ayudarme Sr. Wayne si es mucho pedir, nadie podrá ayudarme – conteste con voz triste.

\- En darte un hogar – dijo con voz tranquila.

\- Yo no quiero ir a un orfanato, no pueden obligarme – conteste gritando, sé que era un orfanato mi padre siempre me amenazaban por llevarme allí, donde hay gente mala que te maltrataban, hasta que una familia malvada te adoptaban y te harían lo mismo lo que te hacían en el orfanato, me levanto rápido de la cama, pero no me di cuenta que era demasiado grande y caí de sopetón al piso y para mi mala suerte caí en mi mano vendada que eso hizo que lagrimas de dolor cayeran en mis ojos.

Veo como Bruce se levanta rápido para ayudarme a párame del suelo y me acuesta con cuidado en la cama, mirando con horror como la venda se manchaba de sangre, rápido veo que entra a una puerta en la habitación y veo que trae consigo un maletín de primeros auxilios, se acerca a mi tratando de quitarme la venda con cuidado, dejando ver mi brazo rojo aparte de la sangre, me limpia con suavidad la herida hasta quedar cicatrizada, y me vuelve a poner una venda limpia, mientras me ve preocupado yo solo lo miro confundido.

\- No vas a ir a ningún orfanato eso dalo por seguro – dijo mirándome impresionado por mi reacción de hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Y entonces que sucederá conmigo? – pregunte temeroso, mientras miraba mi mano, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante que hay.

\- Pues que yo te voy adoptar, no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca mas eso te lo aseguro – dijo yo solo dejo de mirar mi mano y lo volteo a ver como si fuera un monstruo.

\- Lo estas diciendo en serio, tu me quieres adoptar, por que si apenas me conoces – dije tímidamente, mirándolo, mientras veo que se acerca a mi, y yo se lo permito, para que empezara acariciarme mi cabello suavemente.

\- Si, desde que Batman te dejo conmigo, yo supe que debía cuidarte, no se como sucedió, quizás porque te vi tan mal, supe que mi deber era protegerte, porque vi en tu mirada tanto sufrimiento que me partía el corazón, también eso hizo que yo me ocupara de ti y te cuidaría de que nadie te hiciera daño, solo si tu aceptas, estar conmigo y con Alfred que es mi mayordomo – dijo el y solo lo miro asombrado.

\- Claro que quiero, solo no quiero ser un estorbo – dije con voz baja.

\- No serás un estorbo para mi o Alfred, ya veras que te sentirás muy a gusto aquí en la mansión – comento, para así seguir acariciando mis cabellos.

\- Gracias, de verdad gracias, que puedo hacer por ti por darme tu hogar – pregunte ansioso y la verdad que le voy a deber mucho a Bruce por su generosidad hacia mi.

\- Para empezar decirme tu nombre, ya que desde que nos conocimos no me lo has dicho – dijo sonriéndome y yo solo me sonrojo de vergüenza que modales son los míos a no presentarme, pero es que la primera impresión no fue muy buena de mi parte, por que pensé que era una mala persona, pero veo que no lo es.

\- Me llamo Robin John Blake, pero me dicen John, tengo seis años y cumplo el 17 de febrero, por si quisieras saber – conteste todavía apenado y veo que Bruce me sonríe mas.

\- Mucho gusto John, al fin se tu nombre que por cierto es muy bonito – dijo tranquilo y yo solo me sonrojo sin saber la razón, en eso escucho otros pasos que venían a la habitación y yo por instinto me abrazo a Bruce, por miedo de que alguien venga a lastimarme, siento su mano de vuelta en mi cabello y me susurra en la oreja – Tranquilo, John es Alfred mi mayordomo él no te lastimara, confía en mi – yo solo asiento y volteo la cabeza, para ver que una persona mayor estaba al lado de la cama con una charola en las manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Amo Bruce ya veo que el jovencito esta bien – dijo el mayordomo, solo lo miro atentamente mientras veo que pone la charola en el regazo de Bruce y veo que en ella hay panques de chocolates y dos malteadas de fresa y yo lo miro con confusión, ya nunca había visto eso en mi vida, solo en la tele que tenia mi padre.

\- Si ya se encuentra bien Alfred, te presento a Robin John Blake, John te presento a mi mayordomo Alfred James Pennyworth – dijo sonriéndonos, veo que Alfred estira su mano hacia la mía dudo un momento pero al final se la doy.

\- Un placer joven Blake, espero que nos llevemos bien – contesto educadamente.

\- Lo mismo digo Sr. Pennyworth – conteste tímidamente, normalmente no hablo con muchas personas, mas bien nunca hablaba, hasta que apareció Bruce.

\- Dime Alfred, mi apellido es demasiado largo, para que lo pronuncies cada rato – dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza – Bueno les traje el desayuno espero que le guste joven Blake – siguió diciendo, mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

\- Bueno al fin conociste a Alfred, así que es hora desayunar – me dijo Bruce mientras agarraba un panque y se lo metía a su boca y yo lo miro curioso – Que pasa no tienes hambre debes de alimentarte para crecer fuerte y sano – siguió diciendo, mientras que yo agarraba un panque como si fuera la primera vez que agarraba algo y me lo metí a la boca y sabia delicioso.

\- Sabe rico – dije, mientras agarraba otro y lo comenzaba a comer de prisa era la primera vez que comía de verdad normalmente me daban pan y agua para comer.

\- He tranquilo la comida no se te va ir – me dijo, yo solo me avergoncé y comí mas despacio – Así esta mejor, que en tu casa no te daban de comer – me pregunto tranquilamente, mientras agarraba su malteada y le dio un sorbo y yo le imite, y de verdad que sabia deliciosa la malteada.

\- Solo me daban pan y agua para comer – dije con voz triste y de repente perdí el apetito deje el panque y la malteada en la charola y me voltee a lado de la cama, tratando de no llorar, por todas las cosas que mis padres me hicieron pasar.

\- Lo siento no quería que te acordaras de lo que te hicieron, perdóname – dijo, mientras sentía unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo solo lo volteo a ver ya con lagrimas en mis mejillas.

\- No, esta bien es hora que te cuente lo que ellos me hicieron, no fue nada bonito, todo comenzó cuando tenia los tres años me dejaron de querer, no se por qué me dejaron de amar, solo sé que desde entonces, siempre recibía insultos y maltratos por parte de mi padre y de mi madre, yo no entendía de por qué me hicieron eso, los últimos tres años, hasta que cumplí los seis años decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de allí para evitar que me siguieran maltratando, la ultima cosa que hicieron fue la quemada que tu me curaste, es por eso que me escape de casa para no volver a verlos - le confesé, mientras las lagrimas caían mas de mis ojos, siento como me acerca con sus brazos a su pecho y me abraza, mientras que yo solo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho y dejo salir todas las lagrimas de dolor y angustia, no se cuanto pasamos así, hasta que por fin me tranquilice y me separe de su pecho para ver que el me miraba con cariño, amor y compresión.

\- Ya no sufrirás mas John, eso te lo juro ahora estas a salvo de esas personas yo te prometo que no te van a volver a lastimar, de eso me encargo yo, pero por favor pon una sonrisa, me pongo mal al ver que tu estés triste – dijo mirándome y eso es lo que menos quería que hiciera.

\- Lo se ahora sé que estoy a salvo gracias a ti Sr. Wayne, gracias por querer cuidarme y protegerme – dije, mientras me acostaba mas en el pecho de Bruce, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos.

\- No tienes en que agradecerme, si lo hice es para que ya no sufras mas, y por favor dime Bruce, Sr. Wayne me hace sentirme mayor – comento con una sonrisa y yo le doy una pequeña.

\- Esta bien Bruce – dije mientras agarraba otro panqué.

\- Después de que desayunemos quiero que conozcas toda la casa, puedes andar por todos lados con confianza – decía tomando su malteada y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Bruce me enseño su casa de verdad que era enorme, tenia una gran biblioteca, una gran sala, un comedor, un salón de fiestas y todo lo que puedan imaginar, yo no podría creer que viviría aquí con el y Alfred, debo de estar soñando, pero sé que es real, ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

\- Oye, Bruce puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes – pregunte tímidamente, mientras que veo que Bruce asiente, mirándome tranquilo - ¿Qué paso con tus padres? – dije mientras veía que arriba de la chimenea había una foto que debían ser sus padres.

\- Murieron John, cuando apenas tenía tu edad – me contesto tranquilo y yo sentía culpa por decir aquello.

\- Yo lo siento no sabia, perdóname por preguntar aquello – dije arrepentido, pero veo que Bruce me abraza y acaricia mi cabello con suavidad.

\- No pasa nada, eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo sonriéndome, mientras me abrazaba más.

Estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo así abrazados, hasta que Alfred entro corriendo a la habitación y a mi se me hizo raro verlo así.

\- Señor, has recibido una llamada en las industrias Wayne y dicen que lo necesitan ahora señor que es urgente – dijo Alfred en tono preocupado, veo como Bruce se separa del abrazo y me mira triste.

\- Esta bien Alfred voy para allá, John no me tardare, por mientras puedes leer o ver la tele, Alfred estará aquí por si necesitas algo – dijo y yo solo asentí, mientras veía que se marchaba con Alfred afuera de la habitación, en este mismo instante me sentía solo.

Cuando salieron yo estuve mirando la tele en posición fatal, nunca en mi vida me sentía mas solo que nunca, a penas si ya estoy confiando en alguien y se va de repente, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, sin ver nada aparentemente, que no sentí que una mano toco mi hombro y yo por intuición comienzo a gritar y alejarme de esa persona, lo mas lejos que pueda, mientras salían las lagrimas en los ojos, no viendo la persona que estaba.

\- Tranquilo no pienso dañarte John, solo quiero saber si estas bien - dijo una voz profunda desconocida y eso hizo que mi miedo aumentara, trataba de alejarme de la persona, pero ya no tenia otro lugar que ir – Abre los ojos y veme, soy un amigo de Bruce – dijo y yo solo obedezco, cuando veo quien es hace que el corazón se acelerara, ya que en frente de mi estaba mi salvador Batman, mirándome preocupado.

\- Eres Batman el que me salvo de ser atropellado – dije entre lagrimas, acercándome poco a poco.

\- Si soy yo, al parecer te acuerdas de lo que te pasó ayer – me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí y se agachaba a mi altura.

\- Si, nunca fue mi intención cruzar la calle, pero unas personas me estaban siguiendo, por cierto gracias por salvarme y por traerme aquí – dije ya calmado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, quería abrazarlo, pero me daba pena de abrazarlo, como si me leyera el pensamiento el me abrazo y yo solo me deje hacer.

\- Lo sé que no fue tu intención y esos hombres ya están en la cárcel, no te harán daño, y no me tienes que agradecerme de nada es mi deber salvar a los que lo necesite y te traje con Bruce, por que es una gran persona que cuidara de ti y ya no estarás solo – dijo abrazándome, mas a el yo solo le correspondo, no pensé que Batman seria como mi amigo.

\- Si, es una gran persona – dije un poco triste.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede John no eres feliz aquí? – me pregunto yo solo esquivaba su mirada, pero el agarro suavemente mi mejilla para que viera sus ojos.

\- Si soy feliz, pero es que Bruce se fue y estoy solo, no me gustar estar solo – confesé, mientras veo que Batman me abraza mas a él.

\- Pero no estas solo Alfred esta aquí contigo y Bruce ya no tardara en venir – dijo con voz tranquila.

\- Lo se, pero es que apenas si me estoy acostumbrado a estar con Bruce, que con Alfred se me hace difícil, ya que Bruce me tranquilizo cuando desperté aquí – dije, mirándolo serio.

\- Te entiendo, pero debes darle una oportunidad a Alfred, él es ahora tu mayordomo y si le das la oportunidad también será tu amigó, me prometes que lo intentaras – me contesto acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Te lo prometo que lo intentare - conteste con una sonrisa, que es correspondida, se separa de mí, parándose y yo lo veo confundido.

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir pronto volveré a verte, pórtate bien – dijo y solo asentí, mirando como se iba por la ventana y lo miraba con admiración, definitivamente será mi héroe favorito y cuando crezca seré Batman o por lo menos su ayudante.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirando en la ventana que no escuche pasos que venían volteo a ver y es Alfred mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Joven Blake que estas mirando – me pregunto sonriéndome, mientras cerraba la ventana.

\- Vino, Batman, Alfred, vino mi salvador y hable con el, crees que Bruce se moleste si viene Batman a su casa – pregunte preocupado si no le permitía la entrada.

\- No para nada el amo Bruce y Batman son buenos amigos – contesto, para después avanzar a la salida y yo le sigo – Bueno amo Blake es hora de que cenes el señor Bruce ya no debe tardar cenas ahora o cuando llegue – me pregunto y yo solo lo miro.

\- Lo espero Alfred, lo puedo esperar a mi habitación – Pregunte, es quería estar en mi cuarto y leer algo o descansar.

\- Por supuesto, le avisare al señor que te vea en la habitación – dijo y se retiro, mientras que yo me dirigía a mi cuarto a descansar, cuando llego me acuesto en mi cama y comienzo a pensar en que como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, hasta sentir una caricia en mi pelo, eso hace que abriera los ojos, para ver que Bruce me estaba acariciándome el pelo y viéndome con una sonrisa.

\- Bruce al fin llegaste, te tardaste mucho – contesté, mientras lo abrazaba, con cuidado de no lastimar mi herida.

\- Lo siento, pero el trabajo me detuvo por mucho tiempo, y que hicistes en mi ausencia – me pregunto correspondiendo mi abrazo.

\- Pues solo vi la televisión, vino Batman y luego me quede dormido esperándote para cenar – le conteste sonriendo.

\- Vino Batman en serio y que te pregunto – puso una cara de asombro.

\- Pues me pregunto en como estaba, que confiara en Alfred y que me cuidara mucho- dije mientras lo miraba.

\- Debes de hacerle mucho caso John, él es una buena persona, y nos protege a todos – me contesto serio.

\- Lo se Bruce, es por eso que cuando crezca quiero ser como Batman o su ayudante crees que me dejaría – dije emocionando, pero me detengo de repente a ver cuando Bruce se puso blanco como un fantasma – ¿Bruce estas bien? – pregunte preocupado, y al parecer salió en shock.

\- Que, fue lo que dijiste – dijo desorientado.

\- Que si tu crees que Batman permitiría que cuando crezca ser su acompañante – le conteste, mientras lo miraba serio.

\- Bueno tendrás que preguntárselo a él, aunque quizás algún día te lo permita – dijo encontrando su voz, mientras se paraba de la cama.

\- Si yo solo espero que acepte, me portare muy bien para ganar su confianza, y así convertirme en su compañero – seguí diciendo también parándome de la cama.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de cenar, y en cuando veas a Batman le preguntas si John – dijo empezando a caminar hacia el comedor y yo le sigo.

\- Si – conteste sonriendo, mientras seguíamos avanzando al comedor y veo que ya estaba la cena, por lo que podía ver era una pasta y pizza y yo miro interrogante a Bruce - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte curioso cuando Alfred me sirvió eso que parecía pelos, y esa cosa que parecía un triangulo, veo que Bruce y Alfred me miran como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona.

\- Esto señorito Blake es pasta y pizza jamás habías visto esto – me pregunto y yo solo negué la cabeza – Esto te va a gustar bastante, son los platillos favoritos del señor Bruce – siguió diciendo Alfred, yo llevo el tenedor a la pasta y comienzo a comer sabia delicioso y que decir cuando probé la pizza, Bruce y Alfred me miraban sonriendo, al verme comer por primera vez estos alimentos.

\- Esto sabe delicioso Alfred, creo que también serán mis platillos favoritos si Bruce me lo permite – conteste tímidamente, cuando iba por otra rebanada de pizza.

\- Claro que lo permito, es mas te puede gustar hasta las verduras si quieres John – contesto Bruce sonriendo y yo solo hago una mueca extraña en el rostro y Bruce y Alfred se ríen de ello.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – dije siguiendo comiendo la pasta y la pizza.

\- Así se habla joven Blake – dijo Alfred, retirando los platos ya vacíos a la cocina.

\- Bruce puedo preguntarte algo si no te molestas – pregunte nervioso, lo que le iba a pedir era mucho, pero no se si Bruce acepte.

\- Claro, no temas por que me preguntes yo te puedo responder lo que quieras – dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y yo le imito, mientras íbamos a mi cuarto.

\- Puedo dormir contigo esta noche – pregunte nervioso, es que tenia miedo de pasar mi primera noche solo en aquella mansión, aunque si dormí ayer aquí, pero es que estaba inconsciente.

\- Por algún motivo en especial – dijo mientras nos paramos a mi cuarto, mirándome preocupado.

\- Es que es mi primera noche oficial aquí y tengo miedo, además de que sufro pesadillas, de mis torturas, si no puedes quedarte lo comprenderé – dije eso ultimo con lagrimas en mis mejillas, pero es que tenia miedo de que nadie estuviera a mi lado cuando despertaba es una de las razones de que quería que Bruce se quedara conmigo.

\- Por supuesto que me quedo contigo a dormir esta noche John esta y las otras que tu quieres que me quede, hasta que superes tus pesadillas yo estaré contigo siempre John – dijo Bruce agachándose a mi estatura y me abraza yo le correspondo con fuerza y sigo llorando en su hombro, nunca creí que podía conocer a una persona tan buena, y yo pensé que nada mas había personas malas en mundo, pero veo que me equivoque, noto que me levanta en brazos y nos dirigíamos a otra parte.

\- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunte hasta que llegamos a una gran habitación y yo me acurruco en su hombro.

\- A mi cuarto John, aquí estarás mas seguro – contesto y yo asentí, mientras entrabamos y me metía en la gran cama que tenia, mientras veía que se desvestía y se ponía su pijama, para después acostarse a mi lado, arrastrándome hasta tener mi cabeza en su pecho – Bueno es hora de dormir, hoy hemos tenido demasiadas emociones por un día no estas de acuerdo – dijo y yo solo asentí, mientras cerraba mis ojos y en minutos me quede dormido en brazos de Bruce Wayne de mi protector.


	2. 14 Años Despues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Bob Kane y Bill Finger y Christopher Nolan por el personaje de John Blake.
> 
> Mi Primer John/Bruce

Han pasado catorce años desde que Batman me rescato de ser atropellado y catorce años viviendo con Bruce Wayne y yo no he podido ser mas feliz en todo este tiempo, desde que Bruce me acogió a su casa, casi siempre estamos juntos ya que Bruce siempre estaba trabajando pero yo no me quejo, bueno no siempre, pero lo comprendo él tiene una gran empresa que tiene que atender, con Batman casi nos vemos, a veces platicamos de cosas corrientes, jamás me anime a decirle si quisiera ser su compañero por miedo de que me rechace, con Bruce ya no hablo del tema, por que, que tal si se enoja hablando tanto tiempo sobre Batman, con Alfred ya me llevo bien con el después del segundo o tercer día que estaba viviendo con ellos, nunca me imagine que seria tan simpático.

En este tiempo he sentido sentimientos hacia Bruce Wayne, no sentimientos hacia un padre a un hijo, sino de que lo quiero como un hombre, yo sé que es malo pensar que me gusta Bruce, pero no lo puedo evitar, él fue muy amable conmigo desde que me recibió a su casa y me acogió como su hijo adoptivo, aparte de que tenia un gran corazón por preocuparse por mi y eso fue que acabe de enamorarme del gran multimillonario Bruce Wayne, yo sabia perfectamente que él no me podrá corresponderme, quien se fijaría en su hijo adoptivo como hombre, pero me conformo de que este aquí a mi lado como amigo y como padre, aunque a mi me duele que no sea algo mas en mi vida.

Ahora estaba pensando de mi desdichada suerte en el amor que no escuche que tocaban mi puerta y el que toco era Alfred mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede Alfred? – pregunte mirándolo, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

\- Amo Blake temo recordarle que hoy tienes la universidad, y que se te hace tarde - dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de mi cuarto, dejándome solo.

Yo solo suspiro es cierto que tenia la universidad, a veces desearía no ir, pero si hacia eso Bruce se pondría triste, yo lo único quería es que Bruce este feliz y se sienta orgulloso de mi, así que me levanto de la cama, me visto y me dirijo hacia la cocina, para ver que Alfred me mira y me sonríe, me da unas quesadillas para desayunar, para después irnos hacia la universidad, otro día mas en la aburrida escuela como desearía que algo bueno me sucediera, no se como si viniera Batman y platicáramos, pero sé que es imposible él debe de estar trabajando contra el crimen.

\- ¿Joven Blake te veo un poco desanimado te ocurre algo malo? – me pregunto preocupado viéndome en el espejo.

\- Nada me ocurre Alfred, solo estoy un poco cansado - mentí lo único que no quería es que se preocupara por mi.

En todo camino estuvimos ya callados, y antes de que llegáramos a la esquina de la universidad, sentí como un golpe golpeaba atrás de la cánguela y eso hizo que me lanzara hacia delante, hasta llegar al vidrio de adelante, veo como Alfred se pego con el volante y quedo inconsciente, yo asustado trate de despertarlo, pero entonces siento que alguien abre la puerta trasera y yo me volteo asustado para ver unos hombres vestidos de naranja y negro y en eso uno de ellos me ponían un pañuelo en la nariz y boca, yo trataba de luchar contra ellos, hasta que el olor del pañuelo se hizo mas fuerte, hasta que me dejo inconsciente lo único que pensé era en mi amor imposible en Bruce Wayne después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

No se cuanto tiempo pase desmayado, hasta que por fin pude abrir los ojos, pero veía pura oscuridad y eso hizo que me alarmara trate de levantarme de la silla, pero no pude ya que sentí unas cuerdas alrededor de mis piernas y brazos, aparte de que sentía algo pegajoso en la boca y eso me asusto mas, ya que no sabían que querían de mi, solo espero que Batman me rescate y que Bruce no se preocupara por mi.

No se cuanto tiempo paso que pensé en Bruce, hasta que escuche que unas pisadas venían hasta acá, y eso hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, ya que no sabia que me pasara, cuando escucho que sus pasos se detienen eso hizo que suspirara de alivio, pero de repente siento que me quitan la venda de los ojos, yo parpadeo por la luz y cuando al fin puedo ver con claridad, puedo ver a una persona vestido de blanco y negro, su cara era de miedo ya que la primera mitad esta normal y la otra quemada, me estaba mirando con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y eso hizo que se me helara la sangre.

\- Vaya, vaya se despertó el hijo adoptivo de Batman – dijo con una sonrisa y eso me dejo mas helado como que el hijo adoptivo de Batman, si soy hijo de Bruce Wayne como es posible eso, veo que me mira sonriente a ver mi mirada de incrédulo en mi rostro – Al parecer no sabias que el gran Bruce Wayne es Batman – dijo burlón y yo no lo podría creer en todo este tiempo Bruce es Batman por que no me dijo nada, si yo puedo guardar secretos, por que no me lo dijo, veo que la persona que esta en frente de mi se ríe de mi, mientras me quita la mordaza de la boca.

\- Mientes, Bruce Wayne no es Batman tu estas mintiendo - es lo primero que conteste, mientras veía que me sonreía con superioridad.

\- Pues claro que es verdad Bruce es Batman y hoy lo vas a comprobar con tus propios ojos cuando te rescate eso si viene a rescatarte – siguió diciendo burlón.

\- Yo sé que Batman me rescatara y ya veras que él no es Bruce – dije confiadamente de que Bruce no fuera Batman, no sé que haría si fuera verdad.

\- Ya lo veras por ti mismo, pero es momento de que te calles – dijo enfurecido, mientras me ponía la cinta adhesiva en toda mi boca, dejándome vulnerable a no poder hablar – Bueno es momento de que me vaya a ver si te salva, hasta luego hijo adoptivo de Batman – dijo y se marcho dejándome en un sótano sucio.

No podía creer lo que me dijo esa persona, de que Bruce Wayne fuera Batman, aunque debo decir que quizás tenga la razón, ya que a veces no esta en la casa cuando pregunto por el, como la otra vez que en mi cumpleaños Bruce no estuvo casi en mi cumpleaños, pero si estuvo Batman y no me dejo hasta la noche, o como la otra vez que le pregunte a Bruce que si Batman me permitía ser su compañero puso cara de fantasma y no me pudo contestar bien, quizás él tenga razón de que Bruce es Batman, no sé que haría si Bruce fuera Batman, no se si alégrame, o enojarme por mentirme, no se, solo sé que mi corazón se acelerara mas si mi amor es el héroe de ciudad gótica.

No se cuanto tiempo pase pensando de que Bruce podría ser Batman que no escuche que afuera de mi habitación se escuchaban balazos y eso hizo que mi corazón saltara al saber de que Batman/Bruce estaban aquí, no podía creer que me rescataría, entonces escucho como abren la puerta, para ver que Batman entraba mirándome con preocupación en su rostro, esa mirada de que Bruce me dedica a mi cuando estoy en problemas o que estoy asustado por algo, con eso me confirmo que el amor de mi vida Bruce Wayne es Batman, veo como se acerca hacia mi, comenzando a quitarme mis ataduras yo solo lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿John estas bien? - pregunto Batman, y ahora que lo escucho si es la voz de Bruce solo que mas profunda.

\- Si, solo me duele algo la cabeza, pero estoy bien Batman – conteste, mientras me ayudaba a pararme y saliendo de este horrible lugar.

\- Pronto pasara John ahorita que llegues a la mansión Bruce te ayudare – dijo mientras llegamos en su batimovil yo lo miro asombrado ya que es la primera vez que me iba subir, nos subimos, me puse el cinturón y Batman se puso en marcha.

\- ¿Y, Alfred como esta? – pregunte al recordar de que Alfred quedo herido.

\- Él se encuentra bien solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza – me respondió, mirándome un momento para después seguir conduciendo, era ahora o nunca en decirle mi descubrimiento.

\- Que bien que solo fue un golpe en la cabeza no es así Bruce – dije mientras miraba como se tensaba a decir su nombre, me voltea a ver como si me hubiera transformado en un monstruo de tres cabezas.

\- ¿Que dijiste John? – me pregunto shokeado nunca se espero que le digiera eso.

\- Lo que escuchaste Bruce, sé que tu eres Batman – le respondí tranquilamente, mientras miraba que se estacionaba a lado de una cascada, debo de suponer que allí puede estar su guarida secreta.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo John? – pregunto con voz seca, mientras agarraba fuertemente el volante.

\- Un sujeto que tenía dos caras una quemada y la otra normal – conteste.

\- Dos Caras, debía saber que el fue el que te secuestro - dijo eso mas para el que para mi.

\- Es verdad entonces tu eres Batman – dije mirándolo sorprendido.

\- Si John yo soy Batman – me contesto Bruce quitándose la mascara para ver su hermoso rostro, siento que me sonrojo por pensar aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes si yo puedo guardar tus secretos? – pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

\- Lo se pero no estaba preparado para que lo supieras John – dijo mirándome serio y triste a la vez.

\- ¿Y eso porque Bruce? – pregunte mientras veía a él con su traje de Batman, preguntándome mentalmente si pesaba.

\- Por que tenia miedo de que cuando los descubrieras te irías de mi lado – confeso y yo solo lo mire incrédulo por lo que me dijo yo jamás me alejaría de él y mas si estoy enamorado de él.

\- Como crees que te dejaría estas muy equivocado, si tú sabias desde que era un niño quería ser como tu o ser tu compañero – conteste mirándolo serio.

\- ¿Pero tu jamás se lo dijiste a Batman? – me pregunto viéndome tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban miedo, lo se por qué a mi me sucedía cuando era un niño.

\- Por que tenia miedo de que me rechazara en ser su compañero, por eso no se lo dije, Bruce, pero nunca me imagine que tu lo serias – dije mirándolo a sus ojos.

\- Yo jamás te rechazaría John, nunca ya que tu te has convertido lo mas importante para mi – dijo y yo solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos mas de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tan importante para ti puedo ser? – pregunte, mientras observaba que Bruce se acercaba mas a mi y yo me sonrojo por tener la cara de Bruce en frente mio.

\- Mucho mas que te lo puedes imaginar Robin, mucho mas – dijo y yo siento que la sangre se iba directamente a mi entrepierna por la forma que me dijo tan sensualmente y además de que dijo mi primer nombre que jamás lo había escuchado en sus labios.

\- Como que mucho mas, explícate Bruce lo que me quieres decir – no acabe decirlo ya que unos suaves labios sellaron los míos y yo solo abro los ojos mas sorprendido al ver que mi amor me estaba besando, yo solo me quedo paralizado sin responder el beso, hasta que quita sus labios de los míos y me mira con culpabilidad en su rostro.

\- Te amo Robin John Blake, es por eso que eres muy importante para mi, desde que te salve esa noche supe que algo dentro de ti, hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir, por que antes de que te conociera era una persona huraña, muy solitaria solo tenia a Alfred a mi lado desde que mis padres murieron, por eso cuando te conocí tu me cambiaste ni siquiera saberlo, hasta que Alfred me dijo que me veía muy feliz a tu lado, es por eso que te adopte y aparte de lo que te dije hace años, pasando los años yo ya sentía atracción hacia ti con tu pelo corto y tus ojos marrones hicieron que me enamorara de ti, no fue hasta que cumpliste los dieciocho años que me fije de ti, pero sabia que tu no me corresponderías, por eso guarde este secreto hasta hoy cuando dos Caras te secuestro, tenia miedo en perderte y sin poder decirte de cuanto te amaba, por que si te hubiera sucedido algo malo de seguro que yo me hubiera muerto de tristeza, te comprenderé si tu no correspondes a mi amor – termino decir y eso me dejo en shock, no podía creer que Bruce me amara, y yo pensaba que él no me correspondía, pero veo que me equivoque y nuestros sentimientos se corresponden, me acerco a él y ahora soy yo quien lo beso, por fin podía saber a que sabían sus labios a dulce y a chocolates, siento que enseguida me corresponde el beso, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Bruce Wayne como no tienes idea, desde que te conocí he sentido algo especial hacia ti, al principio fue confianza ya que tu me salvaste cuando ese coche venia hasta mi, me acogiste en tu casa cuando yo mas lo necesitaba, sin preguntarme de por que no quería a ir un orfanato, fuiste mi primer amigo ya que donde vivía no tenia uno, fuiste también la única persona de confianza que tuve, y la verdad aprecie los momentos que estabas conmigo cuando estaba solo o cuando tuve mis pesadillas tu siempre estabas conmigo, fue por eso que empecé a verte con admiración igual con Batman, después cuando crecí esos sentimientos cambiaron, siendo de amor, yo no podía creer que me enamore de ti, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya que caí en tu hermoso cabello y esos ojos que me hipnotizaron por primera vez, por eso te digo que te amo Bruce Wayne te amo tanto que no me importa de que no me hayas dicho que fueras Batman, te quiero mucho y no quiero dejarte nunca, quiero estar contigo para siempre Bruce eso claro si tu aceptas – dije eso ultimo con temor al saber de que no quería que estuviera con el, veo que me sonríe y se acerca a mi para darme un beso profundo y yo le correspondo sonriéndole.

\- Como crees que no te aceptaría si yo te amo más que mi propia vida, jamás te dejare solo es lo último que quiero, ya veras que yo te amare por el resto de mi vida – me contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Lo se ahora, sé que siempre estaremos juntos mi Bruce – dije sonriendo y mas por pronunciar mi Bruce.

\- Si ya veras que te voy hacerte feliz mi John, es momento de que te enseñe mi baticueva estas listo mi amor – dijo sonriente y yo asiento sonrojado por la palabra mi amor.

Veo como vuelve a conducir directamente a la cascada, cuando la pasamos veo que entramos a una cueva y en la cueva había todo el armamento de Batman, desde sus trajes hasta una moto yo solo mire embobado toda la cueva.

\- Wow – fue lo único que dije cuando estaciono el batimovil en su lugar, para después salir de este, yo todavía veía asombrado el lugar, no sin notar la sonrisa de Bruce.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la baticueva John? – dijo, mientras sentía sus brazos en mi cintura yo solo sonrió como un enamorado al sentir sus manos en mi cintura.

\- Es impresionante me encanta Bruce, todo esto tu lo hiciste solo – pregunte mirando sus ojos.

\- Bueno yo solo no, con ayuda de Alfred y el Sr. Fox tuve este armamento – me contesto dándome un corto beso.

\- Pues esta genial tu baticueva – dije mirando alrededor, pero luego Bruce me agarro la mano y me llevo a un estante donde estaban sus trajes y eso me impresiono bastante.

\- Pues será nuestra baticueva – dijo sonriendo, mientras que yo me quedaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunte saliéndome del shock.

\- Lo que escuchaste John esta baticueva será de los dos o es que no te acuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace años – dijo mirándome yo solo lo miro a sus ojos.

\- Si que me acuerdo perfectamente, pero te pregunte a ti si podía ser su compañero, pero tu me dijiste que se lo debía decir a Batman – conteste, pero el me miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Lo se perfecto John, pero Batman y yo decidimos que tu fueras Robin el compañero de Batman si tu quieres – dijo y yo lo único que hago es abrazarlo hasta caer al piso yo encima de él y lo beso, él se sorprende por mi arrebato pero me corresponde el beso.

\- Claro que quiero ser tu compañero, siempre quise ser tu compañero y mas a saber que tu eres Batman – conteste emocionado, mientras lo volvía a besar, hasta sepáranos por falta de aire.

\- Pues que bien que aceptas, por que tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste – dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme para después ir al final de los trajes y allí me asombro bastante ya que veo un traje azul con negro y en el centro había una R estampada, yo me quedo embobado al mirarlo – Lo empecé hacer desde hace unos años desde que me dijiste que querías ser mi compañero, apenas lo acabo de terminar espero que te guste – dijo mirándome preocupado por no decir nada, pero es que es increíble de que me lo haya hecho desde que nos conocimos, eso hace que me enamore mas de él.

\- Claro me encanta, muchas gracias no debiste hacerlo – conteste sonrojado viendo al traje y a Bruce que solo me sonreía.

\- Pero lo hice por ti amor, solo espero que sea de tu medida – dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me guiaba a una puerta que estaba a lado de los trajes, entramos y vi que había una gran cama con sabanas blancas, y muebles.

Veo como me guía hasta la cama y hace que me acueste con suavidad en ella, mientras que yo lo veo sonriendo, ya imaginando lo que iba a suceder, mientras veo como se aparta un minuto de mi para quitarse el traje y yo solo lo veo embobado al ver que no traía nada ni siquiera ropa interior y eso hizo que mi erección se hiciera mas grande en mis pantalones al ver esa hermosa visión en frente de mis ojos.

\- Veo que te gusta lo que ves no es así Robin – dijo y yo solo asiento la cabeza varias veces, mientras que veo que se acerca a mi para acostarse encima de mi – Pero yo también quiero verte de seguro que eres hermoso de como te trajeron al mundo – siguió diciendo, mientras que yo me sonrojo por sus palabras, mientras noto que sus labios comienza a besarme, y yo le correspondo enseguida mientras llevaba mis manos a sus cabellos negros, mientras sentía que sus manos iban hasta mi camisa y me la quita con suavidad dejándome el pecho desnudo, veo que separa su boca para verme y me sonríe – Si que eres hermoso John, quiero hacerte mio, me dejas – dijo sensualmente, mientras sentía sus labios por mi pecho y yo solo sacaba gemidos de placer.

\- Si Bruce, quiero ser tuyo – conteste entrecortadamente, mientras sentía que sus manos iban a mi pantalón y me los quitaban de prisa, dejándome solo en bóxers negros, yo me sonrojo por que Bruce me estaba viéndome así, además de la excitación que estaba sintiendo en estos momento, veo a Bruce mirándome con lujuria, quitándome con suavidad mis bóxers, dejando mi hinchada erección libre.

\- Vaya nunca pensé que lo tenias enorme, voy a cuidar muy bien de el – dijo inocentemente, hasta que acerco su boca en mi miembro y se lo metió de golpe eso hizo que gimiera alto.

\- Bruce… no… pares – dije entrecortadamente, veo que Bruce me mira sonriendo y asiente y seguía chúpamela, yo solo llevo mis manos a su suave cabello y gimiendo su nombre varias veces, estaba a punto de venirme en su boca, pero de repente separaba su boca de mi polla y yo solo lo miro enojado.

\- Hey tranquilo, ahora viene lo mejor, confías en mi Robin – me pregunto, mientras que abría un cajón y sacaba de el un lubricante.

\- Si confió en ti Bruce siempre confiare en ti – dije sonriéndole, mientras el me correspondía y comenzaba untarse un dedo, mientras veía que comenzaba a besarme, para así comenzar adentrar un dedo en mi interior, intentando de que no me doliera su intromisión con el dedo, pero no me dolió si no que sentí un placer tener ese dedo dentro de mi.

Lo empezó a mover con lentitud, hasta que sentí que tocaba mi próstata eso hizo que gimiera de placer y separar mi boca de la suya.

\- Oh… por… Dios… toca…mas…allí…no… pares – gemía tanto de placer al sentir ese dedo que no vi que Bruce me sonreía, y lo volvía a ser muchas veces hasta que quito su dedo en mi interior y yo solo gimoteo con molestia.

\- No te enojes mi amor, ahora si viene lo mejor – dijo y yo solo asentí, sentía que iba explotar en cualquier momento, veo como Bruce se pone lubricante en su miembro, mientras se acerca a mi yo lo abrazo, cuando comienza adentrase en mi, llevo mis uñas a su espalda y las clavo cuando siento que su polla ya esta dentro, por que si dolía bastante – Tranquilo mi amor pronto pasara confías en mi – dijo y yo solo asentí, mientras comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, yo todavía me aferro a muerte, pero poco a poco me relajo y siento que sus embestidas se hacían mas rápido. A esas alturas ya estaba gimiendo de placer, nunca pensé que Bruce podría ser tan bueno en esto, me esta dando el mayor placer que podría haberme dado, pero sin duda nunca olvidare esta maravillosa noche, el día que me hizo suyo, veo como me seguía embistiendo llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso con tanta pasión que nunca pensé que tenia, veo como una de sus manos va hasta mi erección y lo masturba rápidamente, eso hace que gima dentro del beso, no se cuanto mas podría estar así hasta córreme, veo como se separa de mi beso y lleva sus labios a mi oído y me empieza a susúrrame – Que pasa mi Robin, no piensas correrte, quiero ver tu esperma en mis manos, vamos córrete mi amor – dijo con voz sensual y con eso me corro como si se me fuera la vida gritando su nombre, siento que el también se corre adentro de mi gritando mi nombre completo, para después caer encima de mi exhausto, el y yo tratamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, cuando lo logramos, se quita encima de mi y hace que me acueste en su pecho, y yo felizmente acepto.

\- ¿Qué te pareció John te gusto ser mio? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

\- Me encanto Bruce, nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera en la baticueva literalmente – conteste y en eso escucho una carcajada de él y yo solo lo miro enojado, pero no pude fingir mas y acabe riéndome con el.

\- Pues ya ves mi amor, pero te gusto no lo niegues – dijo sonriendo y yo solo lo abrazo.

\- No lo niego, pero esperaba que mi primera vez hubiera sido en tu habitación – conteste sonriendo, cuando sentí su mano en mis cabellos, eso me relajaba bastante.

\- Ya vendrán más noches y será en nuestra habitación John – me contesto y yo solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Esperare ese momento con ansias mi Bruce – conteste cerrando los ojos cansado.

\- Lo se mi amor en cuando nos despertemos lo vamos a volver hacer y esta vez será en mi cama – dijo, abrazándome mas a el yo solo sigo recargando mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

\- Si Bruce, te amo y gracias por salvarme la vida y por amarme – dije abriendo poco los ojos para ver que Bruce me sonríe y me besa en la frente.

\- No gracias a ti, por aparecerte en mi vida y cambiar mi forma de ser no sabes como te amo Robin John Blake y siempre lo haré – me contesto y yo llevo mis labios a los suyo y le beso con una pasión, con cariño pero sobre todo amor.

Nunca pensé que mi vida hubiera cambiado, desde que me rescato Batman supe que mi vida cambiaría radicalmente, y mas cuando comencé a vivir con Bruce Wayne, que al principio admito que pensé que seria mala persona, pero veo que me equivoque el me dio todo su casa, su cariño, su apoyo como amigo, pero luego me dio todo lo que me falto amor de un padre, para después convertirse en amor de un amante, nunca creí que me acabaría enamorándome de mi protector, de mi salvador, de mi mejor amigo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que paso hace años desde que decidí escaparme de mi antigua vida, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, Bruce Wayne.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo espero que le hayan gustado
> 
> Saludos
> 
> ¿Reviews?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tendrá dos partes como puede ven en la primera es John un niño en el siguiente capitulo sera grande  
> espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pronto subiere la otra parte
> 
> Saludos
> 
> ¿Reviews?


End file.
